The HalfBlood Assassin
by DoomStone
Summary: PJO/AC:B crossover. takes placeafter TLO but during AC:B. Three years into their romance, Percy Jackson disappears. A heartbroken Annabeth makes a desperate attempt to find him lasting 2 years. She takes a vacation to Italy and the surprise of a liftime..
1. Prologue

**The Half-Blood Assassin**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO or Assassin's Creeds 1, 2, or Brotherhood. Seriously, I do not have a 360 or any of the games.

**Prologue**

_**Percy POV**_

It was black. That is the first thing that I realized about my surroundings. Then I heard an unknown but obviously masculine voice say "Perseus Jackson, you are needed elsewhere. Rise from your slumber, gather your belongings and find the apple. The brotherhood waits…" and I recognized this as a dream. I promptly woke up. I looked to my left and I saw the back of a blonde haired head. I got up and got dressed. Now before you start thinking dirty thoughts about why Annabeth and I are in bed together, I will have you know that we are both 19 years old and that if I even thought about doing stuff like that, it wouldn't even be another half-second before Athena would have me incinerated. GODS! LET ME FOCUS DAMMIT! Anyway, I went out for a walk to clear my mind when I found this gold-colored, apple-shaped _thing_. Unfortunately, before I could even stop myself and think about the dream I just had that told me to find this, my brain went into son of Poseidon mode. Let us just say that tomorrow, Chiron is going to get a complaint from a less than happy tree nymph who was woken up when I moaned "Oooooooooh shiiiiiiinyyyyy." Yeah. Not my best work. However, as soon as I touched the damn thing, the world exploded into a white oblivion.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Half-Blood Assassin**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or Assassin's Creed. Let's see if Rosa can steal them for me….

**Chapter 1**

_**Annabeth POV**_

I woke up sobbing. Ever since he went missing, this has been happening frequently. About 5 minutes after, I remembered that my crying might wake up my family. Or worse: Thalia. You see, the day he went missing, I started a national search for Percy. This went on for 2 years. But right now, I'm on vacation in Venice, Italy with my family and Thalia. They all insisted that I should take a break from looking for Percy. Easier said than done though, because now my dad carries a loaded .357 Magnum in his suitcase. "It's only for the slight chance that we might run into Percy here in Italy," he says. But until now, I had been distracted by all of the sights, like the Rialto Bridge and St. Marks Basilica. But back to the present. I promptly stopped crying and looked up. Standing there was my best friend/almost sister, Thalia Grace. She was dressed, surprisingly since I know that she's not a morning person, in her usual attire: Death-to-Barbie t-shirt, black camo cargo pants, and black combat boots. Her black hair was also at its usual; long, tied back in a spiky bun. The next thing she said surprised me though: "Come on and get dressed," she said, "We're taking a walk." So I got up and got dressed. Nowadays, I usually wear a tight, white t-shirt with a black sniper rifle over the bosom. I am quite well endowed so most men tend to see that first. Other than that, I wear dark blue skinny jeans, a tight fitting black leather jacket, and a pair of black leather high heeled boots over the jeans. We were walking along the Grand Canal until we reached the _Piazza di San Marco_, where we ducked into a side alley to catch our breath. Thalia happened to see something on the ground. She picked it up. It was a golden sphere that looked like it had a switch on it. I grabbed Thalia's forearm to tell her not to flip the switch, but it was too little, too late. The thing started to glow, and then everything around us melted into a giant expanse of white. I blacked out at that point.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Half-Blood Assassin**

**Disclaimer:** Rosa must really be bad at her job, 'cuz I still don't own Assassin's Creed or PJO.

**Chapter 2**

_**Annabeth POV**_

When I woke up, the first thing that popped into my head was: WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT? Oh, and what happened to Thalia? Possible answers for the first question came to me automatically: A flashbang grenade? There may have been temporary blindness and fainting, but there was no bang. An accidental face-to-flashlight incident? It glowed but a flashlight doesn't look like that or make everything go white or knock you out. What was it then? I have no clue. The minute I looked to my left, I found Thalia peacefully snoring like a sailor. No wonder Jason wanted to stay at the roman camp. But anyway when I got up, I noticed that we were still in the alleyway where we found the thing. I also noticed that it disappeared. I promptly woke up Thalia by tugging on a lock of her hair. Even in her sleep, she hates it whenever anybody does it to her. The minute she was up, we were on our way. Straight off, I knew something was up. The women were wearing dresses. With corsets. And mile-high hairstyles. The men were even worse 'cuz they were wearing tights. That's when I saw something that wasn't there before: a herald on the street corner yelling out the news and more importantly, the date. I listened closely until I heard it: October 2nd, _**1503**_!

_**Thalia POV**_

I was in the middle of having a particularly not-so-bad dream about Nico di Angelo. This happens frequently because of Artemis' curse. You see, when I left the hunters, I told Artemis that I was leaving because I didn't want to lose my friends over time. But apparently, Artemis thought I had a secret boyfriend or something so she let me out but she cursed me: From then on, I could only dream about the man that I loved. So I woke up to Annabeth tugging on my hair. Which I hate. So I gave her the evil eye and she just shrugged. She doesn't know about the curse, so I seriously hope that she doesn't notice the small wet spot on my pants. We started walking and I noticed that we were dressed differently than everyone else. Apparently, this was enough to attract the attention of some guards, because pretty soon I heard the clanking of multiple armed and armored footsteps. So I nudged Annabeth and we ran. But these idiots were fast in all of that armor, 'cuz pretty soon not only were they gaining on us, but they had reinforcements. So we kept running until we hit a dead end. We turned around and saw about 20 to 25 guards blocking the way out. Everything was looking grim when someone, or something, jumped from the top of a building and landed on a guard. When the figure got up, it took me only 2 seconds to process that the guard was dead and that our "savior" had a knife….no, make that knives sticking out of his sleeves. I had to admit that they looked real badass, but the next thing that he did made _me_ want to upchuck.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Half-Blood Assassin**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Assassin's Creed or PJO.

**Chapter 3**

_**Annabeth POV**_

I could've sworn I was going to die. We were at a dead end with 25 or so guards chasing us. All seemed lost when seemingly out of nowhere, some guy in a black hood and black robes with a red sash around his waist landed on a guard. When he got up, I noticed that his sleeves were white. He also had a black glove with some kind of metal plating on it on his right hand as well as a shiny metal bracer on his right forearm. On his left arm, he had another bracer except that this one was brown with some weird crest on it in silver. That same crest was buckled to the front of his sash via sword belt. I also noticed that he wore no glove over his left hand, he had some very strange armor over his chest, he wore a dark blue half cape, there was a sword on that belt of his, and there were bloody knives sticking out from his bracers, which he promptly retracted, resulting in his looking extremely badass. I also looked at the guard on the ground and noticed 2 stab marks in his throat. But our "savior" wasn't done. He grabbed the next guard by the neck, took out a short sword that was apparently strapped to his back and stabbed the guard repeatedly in the back. This action stained his sleeves crimson with blood. But a heavily armored brute sneaked up behind him and was about to cleave him in half with axe. Fortunately the warrior noticed this and he counterattacked by disarming a halberd wielding guard, running him through with his own weapon, taking the axe from the brute and slicing his head off with it. It took me a grand total of 15 seconds to assess the situation. This guy's fighting style is light and quick but brutal and extremely deadly, going in for the fast kill instead of dragging out pain. It's the fighting style of someone who kills quickly and efficiently and prefers not to fight off a horde of guards but will if necessary. I recognized this style as being similar to that of the special ops teams of both Camp Half-Blood and the roman camp, but more closely resembling that of the roman camp. These teams are made up of the best of the best fighters in the entire camp. So in other words, no Aphrodite or Venus campers have ever made it to the spec ops teams. These teams were created so that should another war start up, these teams would be the elite strike teams whose missions are covert ops whose natures should never be repeated. Apparently, this guy knew what he was doing because was over in about 6 and a half minutes. As soon as the fight was over, he went over to every soldier, closed their eyes and whispered something into their ears. I only caught this phrase as he came closer: "Riposi in pace." I recognized this as Italian and my brain quickly came up with the appropriate translation: "Rest in peace." He then turned and looked at us. The sun was setting so most of his face was hidden in shadow but we were able to see the oddly familiar grin on his fa- no, wait, make that on the half of his face that we could see slowly turn into a frown. He then turned around and ran. I turned to Thalia and said, "Come on! He's getting away!" So we started chasing him. This chase took us forever to finish with him running all over the place. We chased him through the markets, the docks, the Grand Canal, hell we even chased him across the rooftops of Venice! But eventually Thalia was able to tackle him across from the stables outside of the city. She pulled out her hunting knife and helped him up. That's when I received the shock of a lifetime. The guy spoke with an even tone and a voice so familiar it was scary. "Well, if it isn't the lieutenant of the hunt and the architect of Olympus," he said,"long time no see." That is when he pulled his hood down over his midnight black hair and looked at me with piercing sea-green eyes. Standing there was my lost boyfriend, Perseus Jackson.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Half-Blood Assassin**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Assassin's Creed or PJO.

**Chapter 4**

_**Annabeth POV**_

I couldn't believe it. There he was. After all of this time that I've been looking for him, there he is just standing there with that trademark incredibly annoying but goofy grin of his plastered on his face as if he had never left. For one moment, it all seemed so unreal. But then I realized, this is real. I finally found him. Percy. My Seaweed Brain. And so, with tears in my eyes, I walked up to him and in a very shaky voice asked, "Percy? Is that really you?" He replied, "The one and only! What's up Wise Girl? It's been a while hasn't it?" At this, I stiffened. "A while? A while! A while my ass Perseus! It has been almost three years since I last saw you and all you can say is "It's been a while"! I…" I broke down and started crying into his remarkably clean canvas shirt/robe thing. "I've missed you so much. You have no Idea what I went through when you disappeared." "Damn straight!" Exclaimed Thalia who had finally come out from her initial shock, "The poor girl almost went insane looking for you, Kelp Head. You've got some serious apologizing to do to her, and some serious explaining to do to the both of us as to how you got here and why." Percy then looked up at Thalia with a stony glare and said slowly, through gritted teeth, and in a deadly tone, "You'll get your answers in time." This made her falter, which I'm not too surprised about. The way that he said those words made him look like someone, or rather something, completely different. Less like Percy and more like a person whose heart, feelings, and personality have been completely sucked dry. More like an emotionless killer. Then I remembered the scene in the alleyway and thought to myself, _"That's what he may have just become while we were apart." _But then I remembered something else from the alleyway and thought, _"Wait a minute! If he had become an emotionless killer, he wouldn't have prayed for those guards that he killed. He's still the Percy I know and love!"_ So I stopped crying and left our embrace to stand by Thalia. Percy then gave me a look that could have mirrored the expression worn by a kicked puppy. Then his expression quickly morphed from one of hurt to one of puzzlement and then one of deep thought. I had never seen him think this much before. Hell, I didn't think he could. I could swear that he looked like one of my siblings! Eventually he left that totally unreal position and said, "For the journey ahead of us, we're going to need to get you proper clothes, horses, and rations for the three of us." I quickly processed what he just said and asked, "Where are we going and how long will it take to get there?" "We are going back to base on Tiber Island and considering that we're riding on horseback, I'd say that it will take us at least a week to get there." He replied as he started to walk back inside the city. I couldn't believe it. It must have been divine intervention for Percy to be this smart. So I asked him more questions, "What do you mean 'back to base'? And how is it that you're thinking so much without your head exploding with the force of a supernova?" "I will answer all of your questions except for one on the trip over there and the answer to the one that I choose is: hey, cut me some slack alright. I can be as smart as you if I want to be. The only thing is that I never wanted to until I joined the brotherhood." He replied. Thalia opened her mouth to ask a question but was soon cut off by Percy saying, "I said save your questions for the trip, didn't I?" My jaw dropped in amazement as Percy said this for only one reason: Percy was walking ahead of us by about 3 feet. How could he have known that Thalia was going to try and ask him a question? I decided to ask him about this later.

**A Week Later:**

We finally arrived at our destination after a whole week of riding on horseback, eating small meals, and having to wake up Thalia in the morning. Believe me, it's enough to stress anybody out. Especially waking up Thalia. Not long before we left, Thalia had me swear on the River Styx that I wouldn't tug on her hair, so I had to wake her up by hand. And believe me, it was for her own good that I woke her up in the mornings. This one morning, I was going to let Percy wake her up because he claimed to have a way to make her wake up faster. I asked him what it was and he went up, got a canteen that I had never seen before, and told me that inside was horse piss. I, being thoroughly disgusted, asked him why exactly he had a canteen full of horse piss with him. He said that one of his most powerful poisons involved mixing a bunch of dried herbs into horse piss and loading it into his poison blade. He then proceeded to get up, open the canteen, and he almost poured it all over Thalia had I not been there to stop him. Ever since then, Thalia owes me her life. But our destination turned out to be an island in the middle of the river Tiber with a large fortress in it's center. When we arrived at this fortress, Percy called out, "Igli maestri custodi me potere accordare santuario." We heard a loud grinding sound start, go on for 3 seconds, and stop. And then he called out again, "Possum is magister defensors donum asylum." Again we heard the grinding sound but this time, when it stopped, the loud creaking of the doors opening before us accompanied it. The minute that we were inside, the doors shut behind us and we were greeted by two men. And by greeted I mean that Percy put down everything that he was carrying and kneeled before one of the men. This man, I realized, must have trained Percy because the set of robes that this man was wearing was similar to Percy's set except that they were white and red with a metal plate strapping his half-cape to him, they had a beaked hood, and they were more flamboyant than Percy's set of robes. And this man's bracers were both completely made of metal. The other man wore the same colors except that his set was more of a robe with a thick belt on his waist and no hood. The only weapon that I could see on this man was a sword on his hip. Other than that his attitude seemed slightly severe compared to the other man. Any way, Percy kneeled in front of the first man and said to him in a neutral tone, "_Maestro_, the deed is done. The target is dead." To which the man replied with a warm smile, "That is good indeed, Perseus. I would have expected no less from my best student. But will you please give Niccolo and I the honor of introducing your guests?" Percy walked toward us, gestured to Thalia and said, "_Maestro_, this is my cousin Thalia Grace." "Welcome to Tiber Island, _signorina _Grace. My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze and this is my good friend _ser_ Niccolo Machiavelli." He said to Thalia, lifting her hand and kissing it slightly. Percy, Thalia and I all flinched at this. Thankfully, our hosts didn't notice this. Percy cleared his throat, and with it the awkward silence that had fallen on us. He began again, "And this, _maestro_, is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." At this, Ezio's eyes grew slightly wider as he greeted me, "Ah, so you are the famous Annabeth. I must say, it is an honor to finally meet the young woman who has plagued the dreams of my best student ever since he first arrived. Welcome to Tiber Island, s_ignorina _Chase. If it is not too bold to say, you look _bellissima_. It is a wonder that Perseus is able to keep your image out of his mind long enough to complete his missions." At this, I was truly flattered. I looked over at Percy and saw that his face was indeed the precise shade of red that I expected mine to be. But finally I was able to give a response, "_Grazie signor_ Auditore." "Ezio, may I speak to you in private for one moment?" asked Machiavelli with an even tone. Ezio replied, "_Si mi amico._ Please excuse us for one moment." So Ezio and Niccolo talked for about a minute and a half before coming back. Ezio said, "Annabeth, Thalia, there is no easy way to ask you this, but I must ask. Will you join us?" "Exactly what are we joining?" asked Thalia. "The new Brotherhood of the Assassins." Replied Ezio with a smile.

A/N: Listen, I know that there are a lot of people reading this, Ok? And I know that at least one of you that has an account and loves this story. But please. If you have an account on and you are reading this story, review! say something! Anything! Just please, I want to know that out of at least the many of you in the US that have at least seen my story, some of you actually like it. Listen, I don't want to become one of those authors that has to tell everybody to review after every chapter. So please, don't make me one. This is the only author's note that I'm going to write concerning reviewing, okay? Now I'm asking you one last time to review. If you do, I'll mention you at the beginning of the next chapter that I write. But you have to do this quickly because usually, right after I post a chapter I start writing the next one, so if you are able to review fast enough, I might be able to put you in chapter 5. If not, I promise that your name will appear in chapter 6. Though you have to understand, I'm already almost done with chapter 5. Hoping to hear from you, DoomStone


	6. Chapter 5

**The Half-Blood Assassin**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Assassin's Creed or PJO.

**AN:** Many thanks to these reviewers:

John Imagine

Glacion God of Ice

**Chapter 5**

_**Annabeth POV**_

_**5 Years Later**_

Finally. We have finished at long last. It has been 5 years since we first joined the brotherhood. And now, we were being promoted. It seemed like only yesterday that I was a novice that was learning how to throw a knife properly. Now, today, I will finally become a Master Assassin and receive my choice of a single hidden blade or a pair of blades like my boyfriend and teacher, Percy Jackson. As it turns out, the metal that the assassins use in their weapons is another kind that can dispel monsters called royal silver. Its collection in order to make an assassin's weapons itself is a rite of passage between ranks in the brotherhood. As far as I know, when my turn came around, I recovered a chunk of royal silver big enough to make every assassin in this brotherhood several different weapons and still have some left over. On this day, both Thalia and I were being promoted from rank 9 assassins to rank 10. Or, as the rank is more commonly referred to as, Master Assassins. With this rank comes a set of personalized hidden blades and a higher capacity bandolier of throwing knives. You also have the choice to have your robes dyed black. My current robes consist of brown trousers with black boots underneath a white with red stripes one-piece strapless dress/corset that has a slit in the front for when I'm free running and a white with 4 vertical red stripes jacket-like thing that has long sleeves, a beaked hood, and only buttons up to the top of the dress-thing. To top it all off, I have a red sash that goes around my waist and on top of that goes my sword belt. The buckle of my sword belt is a silver symbol of the assassins. My sword belt also has four throwing knife sheaths up front by the buckle to seem inconspicuous. Unlike me, Thalia just goes with a regular assassin's robes because she says that it is her personal motto that unless she is at a formal event (for example a wedding.), she will never be caught dead wearing a dress ever. Anyway, the ceremony was simple but every assassin in the brotherhood was in attendance. The crowd split in two as we came from behind and formed an aisle. We walked up the aisle at a brisk pace, wanting to get this ceremony over with for different reasons. I may not have known what Thalia's reason was, but mine was so that I could finally accept the assassin's symbol shaped brand on my left ring finger. Another tradition in the brotherhood is that when you start on your journey through the ranks of the brotherhood, a more powerful target is pre-chosen to be your first kill as a master assassin. Supposedly, you leave on this mission right after your promotion ceremony. Because Thalia and I started at the same time we have the same target: Cesare Borgia. But because our target is of extremely high interest now that his father Rodrigo is the POPE of all things, we are being accompanied by a senior assassin. Namely, Percy. So, now Ezio is branding Thalia, who is keeping a blank face on. But only I know that in that twisted little mind of hers she is shrieking like a fuckin' banshee, thrashing around, cussing in ways that would make a sailor blush with embarrassment, and cursing Ezio, his name, his family, his friends, and everybody he's ever met to high hell and back. When it was over she let out a breath from her nose. I knew this to be a sign for, _"Thank the gods this is over! All 14 of them! Yes, Hades and Hestia, you too! And all of the minor gods too! Although, whoever the minor gods of pain and suffering are, Lighten up a little next time, will ya!" _and now it's my turn. I have to say it is truly an honor to accept this promoooOOOH MY FUCKING HADES THIS HURTS! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…GODS! MAKE IT STOP ALREADY! Oooooooooohhhhhh man that hurts. Jeez! That really hurt! It's a miracle that I was able to keep a straight face on. Now to choose my blades…there. Now, I'm going to dye my robes black and red before leaving on the mission. I'm so excited! It's the first time I've been on assignment with Percy. This is an extremely big moment for me. So, anyway, right now, I'm on my way to the tailor to drop off my robes to be dyed. And here I am. After dropping off my robes, I head back to my small apartment and sit down to wait for the tailor to finish with my clothes. He said 2 hours so that the dye could set and dry up. So now, I'm waiting… (Cue Phineas and Ferb song)

_**2 Hours Later**_

Finally! After the two longest, most agonizingly boring hours, I'm finally heading over to that damn tailor's shop. I picked up my robes and called on Percy and Thalia to get ready to meet me. Although the strangest thing happened when I went to call Percy: First, I knocked on the door a couple of times. Then to my left, I saw his neighbor, Kiewin, exiting his apartment. I ran over to him and asked him where Percy had gone. You see, Kiewin is tall, thin, and kind of pale. He has blonde hair, very pale blue eyes, and terrible eyesight. He's fun to be around, but he gets kind of annoying. Why, you ask, would this guy get annoying? It's because he has the attention span of a lightning bolt. Every time you try to talk to him, he'll interject and say something completely different, thus effectively changing the topic. In other words, there is not one Interrogation Survival test that he hasn't aced. The interrogators usually run out of the room screaming bloody murder an average of 2 minutes into the test. His record is actually 30 seconds. That point right there though, is where I honestly think he honed the skill into an art. But anyway, apparently today he decided not to get on everyone's nerves, because he answered me loud and clear, "No, Annabeth, I'm sorry but I haven't seen him in a while. The last I heard on him, he had called for a private meeting with Grand Master Auditore. If I had to take a guess, I'd say that he was still with the Grand Master." At this I was confused. I didn't know you could arrange private meetings with ser Ezio. "How," I asked, "Does that work? The arranging a meeting with the Grand Master? I never knew that you could do that." "Yes, as a matter of fact. You can arrange a private meeting with Grand Master Auditore. But there's a catch." "Aaahh. The ever elusive catch. What is it this time?" I asked. "The only things to be discussed in these private meetings are either life-or-death problems, leaving the brotherhood, a Piece of Eden encounter, or marriage." He replied. I contemplated on which one of these Percy's meeting could possibly be about. So I said goodbye and left for Ezio's study. Just as I was about to knock, Percy stepped out. The first thing I noticed about him was that he looked kind of red in the face. I immediately figured out that he was either slightly embarrassed, or seriously nervous. Or a morbid combination of the two. As he was backing out of the study, I heard Ezio yell at him on his way out, "Be very careful, young one! And whatever you do, DON'T make a fool of yourself!" From the way he yelled this out, you would think he was trying very hard not to fall to the floor laughing. Percy looked back, as red in the face as he was, and said, "_Si maestro_! And _grazie mille_!" I also noticed that he was quickly stuffing something into his pouch. Interesting. I'm going to have to ask him about that later. And if he won't tell me, oh well. You see, he is the second best at resisting interrogation. You could be holding this guy's balls in a vice and be slowly castrating him and he wouldn't even give any information. But I'll get him to spit it out eventually. Even if the only way to do that is by hypnotizing him with my bare "assets" and holding him like that. He probably wouldn't mind if I did that though. Fucking pervert. Anyway, when he finally noticed me standing there, arms crossed, one foot tapping on the ground and a blank expression on my face he screeched like a fuckin' banshee and jumped about two feet in the air. I almost expected him to be able to jump up and latch onto the ceiling like a cat. But no, unfortunately that did not happen. Instead he pretty much shit a brick the size of Texas. Oh well. When he finally calmed down, I told him that I was ready to go and to go tell Thalia. Let me tell you that boy put up a fight when I told him this. I finally convinced him by grabbing the back of his head, pitching it forward, and kissing him with such hunger and force, that a few passing assassins even wolf-whistled. Hell, one even yelled to get a room. I didn't blame him though. If I had been looking at us at that moment, I would also have been thoroughly disgusted. We were in the middle of an almost make-out session in the middle of the base of the brotherhood of the assassins. When I finally opened my eyes, we were still kissing, but I spied a crowd that had formed around us. I also saw Ezio, with an amused expression on his face that seemed like it might be permanent. Finally, I broke apart the kiss and whispered into Percy's ear, "Will you please tell Thalia to get ready and meet us at the front gate please?" I looked at his face and saw a dazed expression on it. Perfect. "If you hurry up and go quickly enough, you can come back to my place where I might just have a surprise waiting for you." At that, I saw his eyes widen. That's when I chose to spin around on my heel and start walking away, sashaying my hips as I went for effect. And it worked, because wherever I walked, the crowd of men parted to let me through. That's when I turned to look at Percy, who was still glued to the spot, one last time. I winked and I turned around again. When they thought I was out of earshot, one of the men shook Percy from his daze and told him, "Dude! Hurry up and tell Thalia already! Move or you won't get laid!" I couldn't believe this, but when the other guy said this, Percy jumped to attention and ran as fast as he could in the direction of Thalia's apartment. Again, fucking pervert.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Half-Blood Assassin**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassin's Creed or PJO.

**AN:** Since none of you have reviewed or even answered my question, I'm going to include a lemon in this story and I'm going to write it as best I can. Right here. In this very chapter. So if you don't like this chapter, review and tell me. That way, I can know that you don't like the story and I can stop updating. If you want me to continue this story, I promise that there will be action in the next chapter, but I need at least 6 reviews before January 17th.

DoomStone

**Chapter 6**

_**Annabeth POV**_

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap go our feet against the paved road in Rome. "Turn left!" bellowed Percy. Thalia and I obliged instantly, knowing that if we fell even 1 foot out of step, a papal guard would cleave either one of us in half with a two-handed axe. How did we get in this position, you ask? Well, to backtrack, not much. After the whole flirting thing that happened, I went to my room. I gave it about 3 minutes before Percy was knocking on my door, out of breath and hoping to get laid. He eventually got there, like I said, 3 minutes after I arrived. I made sure though, in the time that I had, to strip myself of every thing except for my underwear, a pair of stockings, and a tight shirt. I really went all out on this prank, because to seem like I was really horny, I even fingered myself a bit so that my nipples poked through the shirt. It was worth ten times the trouble though, because Percy's face when I answered the door like that was priceless. To go even further, I stuck my head out, looked left and right, pulled him in and closed the door after him. I then kissed him again, just as passionate as before if not more. Then I broke away and, in as seductive of a voice I could possibly manage, whispered in his ear, "Percy, will you help me with something?" At this, he licked his lips and the breath hitched in his throat, which he cleared before asking me, "And whatever could I possibly help you with?" I had him now. "Oh, thank you. Now listen, I need help with putting my armor on. I just simply cannot reach that strap in the back for the bandolier. Could you please help me?" I had to suppress laughing my ass off as I saw his face go from lustful to let down hard. He stated glumly, "Annabeth, the strap for the bandolier is on the side." "Oh, I know that. Now I have another question to ask you. Did you really think you were going to get lucky? If you did, then you are way stupider than 7 years ago." He looked at me with a completely shocked expression, which turned to embarrassment when he realized that he had been played like that. Shortly afterward, we left on our mission. Needless to say, it didn't turn out so well. But usually, we have a limit of 3 weeks to finish our mission. So until we get another chance to strike again, we're staying at a brothel. And needless to say, Percy quite likes it here. I have hypothesized, but not confirmed, that every time we have to move in and out of this infernal place, Percy always gets a boner. I hate this place supremely. So, one night, we were all changed to go to bed, and I knocked on Percy's door. I waited for about ten seconds before he opened the door. The first thing I noticed was a that ever since we had parted, he had become _ripped_. His chest was much more defined and I also noticed that he had a very nice six-pack. But that's not the only thing I noticed about him. Because he had a reputation as a ruthless killer in the brotherhood, I always thought that he could never be touched by another's blade. I also suspected at first that because of his discomfort around me, that he was hiding something. Eventually, I stopped thinking that way. But now, as he stood before me (shirtless, I might add.), did I finally see what he was hiding. From the waist up, he was covered entirely in scars. Some were just white lines, but others were puckered up red. He had a long, twisting scar that spanned his torso _and_ midsection, while he had many other, smaller scars along his chest and stomach. And if the enemy's interrogation technique was to flog you for answers and he's ever been caught, I am seriously afraid to look at his back. But for now I had to focus (with much difficulty) on his face as I spoke to him. "Percy I need to talk to you." I said. "Oh. Sure Annabeth. Come in." He replied, ushering me in. I stepped in and he closed the door behind me. He hen sat on the bed and patted on the spot next to him. I sat down and said, "Listen, Percy, I hate it here. Isn't there another place where we can stay?" "I'm very sorry Annabeth, but no. The closest other place for us to stay is in Venice. You're going to have to take it just this once." He replied. We sat there for about a full 3 minutes in an awkward silence until it was broken by Percy asking, "Annabeth, do you remember the day that we left Tiber Island to go on this mission? Remember that prank that you played on me?" "How could I not? It was the first time I'd actually gone that far for a prank." I replied with a small laugh. I turned to him just as he was giving me that same face that he gave when we saw each other again for the very fist time in 3 years. The one that looked like a kicked puppy. Then he spoke, "Annabeth, on that day I thought you were serious. I honestly thought you were ready to take the next step in our relationship. Evidently, I was wrong. Apparently, it was all just an act. And I had fallen for it. Really, think about it. What if I did something like that to you? You would feel exactly how I felt. Just think about it for a second and then give me your answer." While he was saying this, the expression on my face went from a soft smile to a sad frown. In all truth, I felt absolutely miserable that I had done that to him. "Percy, I am so sorry. I feel terrible. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" I asked him, my voice dripping with pure guilt. Percy looked at me with a bewildered expression and asked, "What could you possibly do?" I thought for a couple of seconds, and then I got it. But it was risky. "I could finish where I started." I replied seductively. He turned to look at me slowly; the look on his face was one of confusion. "Finish where you started?" then he understood. "And where exactly did you stop?" he asked, a smile spreading over his facial features. "I'll tell you when I get back." I said. And with that I walked out the door and into my room. I stripped until I was completely nude. I looked myself over in the mirror. I had grown in more ways than one since Percy went missing. I was taller, for one. But also, I had developed a much more womanly figure. I had the perfect hourglass figure that sometimes made me wonder if I was actually an Aphrodite girl, but then I'd remember that I was way smarter than them. I was also very well endowed, even though I did not flaunt my bust everywhere I went. I had a very round rear as well, completing my figure alongside my long and smooth but tan legs. So, to recreate the scene from the brotherhood's base, I once again laid down on my bed, but this time, I really was horny. So, instead of just one like before, I inserted two slender but long fingers into my vagina. As they slid into me, I began to grow hot around that area, making me quietly moan involuntarily. Within no time, my nipples were erect and ready for action. I really liked this feeling though. So in order to make it last longer, I pulled my fingers out from the depths of my womanhood, and pumped them back in faster while twisting my left nipple. This time, I moaned louder. I was ecstatic. But unfortunately I had to stop because I knew that Percy was in his room waiting for me to come back. I contemplated that pleasure from an actual dick was better than anything I could get from my own hands. So, with my nipples still erect, I put on my bra and slid my panties into place. I then moved to get a pair of stockings that ended around mid thigh and had to be held up by garters. I also put on a tight, white shirt. I then made my way to Percy's room. I knocked and waited for a grand total of 4 seconds before he answered the door. He pulled me in quickly and closed the door quietly. He then sized me up hungrily from a distance, his hands on his hips. He spoke, still studying my body, "You left before you could say where we left off. Do you mind continuing?" At this, I put up a mock thinking pose for a couple of seconds, and then I came out of it and said to him, "Now I remember." And with that, I grabbed him, pulled our bodies together, and kissed him with an unbound passion. I realized that this kiss was becoming very hot when our hands began to roam all over each other's bodies. I wrapped my right leg around him, pressing the growing heat of my pussy to the large but still growing bulge in his pant that was his dick. I then led him over to the bed, where I straddled and ground myself into him making him moan out just lightly, "Stop teasing me Annabeth. Unless you want only a fraction of what I can give you, you really should stop doing that." I then told him, "Well then come on. I'm not going to undress myself, you know." And with that, he grabbed my shirt, lifting it up slowly, as if wanting to memorize every part of me. Then he lifted it up and over my head. He then grabbed hold of the stockings and said to me, "You really didn't need to put these on." "Then take them off." I replied seductively. And he complied, sliding them off of my legs while brushing the skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their place. He then moved to take off my bra, when I stopped him and said, "Why should I be the only one with my clothes off?" And with that, I began to pull down his pants. I was able to do it after a while, although how I did it while grinding into him and without getting up will remain a mystery to him forever. It was only then that I allowed him to remove my bra, finally letting loose my precious pair. He was entranced by them. I allowed him to touch them and fondle them, mainly because it brought back that feeling from earlier, but just not as strongly as before. When I decided it was time, I let him slide off my panties, which he threw into a corner of the room. But what happened next surprised me. He promptly flipped me on my back, got below me, and opened my legs. But before I could ask him what was going on, he had glued his mouth to the entrance of my pussy. It felt like I was in heaven. I felt weightless. The sensation was awe inspiring. Those are all fitting descriptions yet I didn't think they were good enough. The sensation of having his tongue inside my pussy, licking, sucking, probing, it was absolute bliss. I, on the other hand, was making it harder for him to stay latched on. I was moaning and groaning and occasionally bucking my hips involuntarily. I just couldn't stop moving. Then, it all stopped. I looked up and was about to ask if something happened, when I felt a mush larger mass take the place of Percy's tongue. I started moaning again, except that this time, I was getting louder and gasping for air in between moans. It went on like that for the rest of the night. Come morning, both Percy and I were still asleep, reliving the previous night's encounter in our dreams.


	8. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note!**

Due to the fact that I haven't heard anything from anyone, I am hereby discontinuing this story. I am amazed that you people would act this way. Now you will face the consequences. Please don't look at me like I'm evil or something, alright. I'm not that much of a sadistic bastard. I'll give everyone reading this story one more chance. I need at least five reviews before the end of January or else this story is officially discontinued _for good_. And as a last comment, to Cephas 144, First off I haven't heard from you in a while. PM me! And second, if this story does become discontinued, the OCs I was making will appear in my other story, The Divine Prophecy. Hopefully this won't be the last chapter of this story.

DoomStone


	9. Chapter 7

**The Half-Blood Assassin**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. You should know that by now.

**AN:** Okay, all of you readers, if any of you are still out there after that last post that I made, please understand that I am very sorry for the whole hassle on the reviews. I was going through a very stressful time, and it just wasn't good. But you all should be thanking Cephas144 for snapping me out of it and being able to give you this chapter. So, I hereby dedicate this chapter to you, Cephas. So, enjoy readers! And you know who to thank. (Sure as hell not me.)

**Chapter 7**

_**Annabeth POV**_

The following morning, we set out to investigate our target again. We were about to split up, but something shiny caught my eye. Normally in this situation, I would curse my ADHD to high Hades and back, but as I found out, this time it helped. I kneeled on the ground and peered at the mysterious object with curiosity. For some reason, I felt like I'd seen this _thing _before. Then, my eyes widened in shock. I now remembered why it looked so familiar. The strange spherical shape, the gold exterior, the weird switch-looking thing on it; this was the little bastard that brought Thalia and I to this time. The Apple of Eden. Unfortunately, Percy didn't know what I was looking at, so his next words were, "…so remember, if any of us gets into trouble and manages to escape, go to this spot right here and wait for someone else with the brotherhood to get you, okay Thalia? You got that Annabeth? Annabeth? Aaaanabeeeeth? What are you looking at?" I stepped aside to let him see and he muttered to himself, "oh _dèi. Merda_, this is not good." Unfortunately, Thalia also saw, "What are you two looking at? I swear Percy, if you're just staring at Annabeth's ass, I swear to the fucking gods, I'm gonna...HEY IT'S THAT WEIRD-ASS GOLD BALL THING THAT SENT US HERE ANNABETH! Quick, grab it and flip the switch, we might be able tho get back to our time!" Then, she lunged at it. Percy and I grabbed her forearms to prevent her from grabbing it, but it was too late. She had grabbed it and flipped the switch. Soon after, the world went white around us, and I blacked out...again.

**Space/Time Warp**

I woke up alongside Thalia and Percy in the alleyway where Thalia and I originally found the Apple. Ilooked over us all. We hadn't become younger on our way here, so I'm guessing that we must have been gone for a very long time. We were also still dressed in our assassin's robes, so it wasn't a dream. I quickly woke up Thalia and Percy and pointed out our surroundings to them. Percy then told us to follow him. We climbed up the side of a building and ran along the rooftops towards a viewpoint. Unfortunately, there was no haystack at the bottom, so we couldn't perform a leap of faith. But Percy was able to water-travel us to the camp's canoe lake. For all of you that don't know, he trained with his demigod powers in secret while he was in the brotherhood. Hell, not even Ezio knew! But anyway, water travel is kind of like shadow travel for Nico, but instead it uses water. It's so fucking cool! Anyway, it was kind of awkward for the Apollo cabin members when they were canoeing and all of a sudden three adults in very strange clothes walk out of the canoe lake. What's even worse is that just like Nico, water travel makes Percy exhausted, so he wasn't able to keep us dry. It was aweful. We scared the Apollo cabin so bad, they jumped out of their canoes, swam for shore, and all ran (Screaming, I might add.) to Chiron. Now this one, being paranoid after the Second Titan War, doesn't like going up against monsters that he's never heard of before. So, he assembled an entire task force of elite demigods to meet us. That there, was embarassing. They quickly surrounded us, so Thalia, Percy and I ddid the one thing that crossed our minds; we stood back-to-back-to-back and stuck our hands in the air. At this, the warriors were less tense. Chiron spoke up, "Who or what are you three?" "Oh, come on Chiron," percy replied, removing his hood and causing Chiron's eyes to become the size of baseballs. "You honestly don't remember three of the most famous and infamous demigods in camp?" Chiron took his time to answer, "Percy? Is that really you? If it is, then are the other two..." "Yeah, it's us Chiron." I interjected, pulling down my own hood and motioning for Thalia to put down hers, whch she did. Chiron was awestruck, and as he came over to give us each a hug, he said, "Where have you three been? Especially you Percy. You've had us worried since the beginning. Oh, hold on. Half-Bloods, weapons down. Dismissed!" each demigod sheathed their weapon, went into attention, and cried "Yes sir!" in unison. I was amazed. These were kids that I taught by myself when they were simply 7 or 8 years old, and now they were 15 or 16 years old and disciplined. I was happy to say the least. Then they all left to rejoin their cabinmates. Chiron turned to us and said, "You all will explain to me this in the big house." When he finished, he galloped away, leaving us to get there before him. We free ran across the roofs of the cabins, running as the campers stopped to watch us in awe. But the look on Chiron's face was priceless as he trotted in through the door to find us already here. I only made it better by saying,"Jeez Chiron, what took you so long? Did you stop to try and teach an Aphrodite camper how to shoot with a bow and arrows?" It took him a grand total of 8 minutes to get over this shock. But when he did, he walked over to a book on the coffee table, quickly muttered an incantation, and waited. The incantation was in Sanskrit, so I had no clue on what he was saying. All of a sudden, a shadow darkened in the middle of the room. The shadow rose from the floor molding itself into a figure. Percy, Thalia and I all jumped to a combat stance, ejecting our hidden blades since the space was too small to fight with swords or knives. We then retracted the hidden blades because we saw that the shadow formed into our best buddy, Nico di Angelo. I saw Thalia stiffen up out of the corner of my eye and I thought to myself, _"That's funny, I used to do that all the time when Percy and I were younger…WAIT A SECOND!_" I looked at Thalia, then at Nico, and then back to Thalia and then back to Nico. It went back and forth like that for about 2 minutes until Nico finally got over his shock and said, "Annabeth, what in fuck's name are you doing? You're going to give yourself a damn whiplash if you don't stop. Listen to me gods damn it!" I stopped my back and forth and stared at Nico open-mouthed. Later I would find out that both Percy and Thalia were also doing this gaping behavior that I have just displayed. "What?" said Nico, uncomfortable because of all of the staring. "What the fucking hell are you staring at? What, do have something sticking out of my damned nose or something? Will somebody answer me for the love of the gods!" "For the love of all that is holy! Nico! Where did you learn how to curse like that!" I asked him. He simply grinned as if he was proud of it and said, "Well, all of that time that you had me monitoring the underworld to see if Percy had died, while giving me orders, you almost never knew what was coming out of your mouth! It was funny. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing so hard that I'd wet my pants." Hearing this, I felt awful. "Sorry about that Nico." I said. "Naaaaah, don't worry about it. It was actually fun seeing everyone's face when I walked up to them cursing like a sailor." "Well, it's good to see you _mi amico_." Percy said. Big mistake. Nico stiffened up when he heard the Italian phrase. He turned around slowly and said, "What did you just…" but he was interrupted by an Apollo camper, who ran in shouting,"Chiron! Chiron! There a group of six seemingly clear-sighted mortals by Thalia's pine! What do we do?" "Chiron sat up quickly and told the camper, "Whatever you do, do not show them any weapons. For all we know they could just be hikers." And then we all left to meet these newcomers at the top of Half-blood Hill. When we arrived, it was really a sight to behold. Three men and three women all stumbling up towards the tree. One of the men, who was wearing glasses, was berating another one that looked oddly familiar in a very developed British accent. He had very light bronze hair, almost orange, and very pale skin. His specs were wire-rimmed and he had very light hazel eyes. What he was saying could be heard for miles around, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DESMOND! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR DAMNED ANCESTRY, LUCY WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN STABBED! CURSE YOU AND THE GODS! ESPECIALLY JUNO!" At that last comment, thunder rumbled in the sky. It was to be expected. But upon hearing that one of them was hurt, a younger Apollo camper by the name of Mason ran out from our cover, thoroughly scaring the new arrivals. He yelled out, "One of you is hurt? That's not good. Lee! Get a stretcher!" Lee Fletcher ran out with a stretcher while Percy, Thalia and I served as an escort. Lee and Mason helped a young woman, most likely in her late twenties, onto a stretcher. Lee analyzed the situation and called out above the rising wind, "She has a stab wound in her lower left torso. I'm able to staunch the bleeding now, but the worst that could happen after that is that she could, however, die of blood loss. I need to get her to the infirmary. Chiron, help!" Chiron, in his centaur form, picked up the stretcher and galloped away towards the big house at a steady pace. Once they were out of sight, I turned to the rest of the group, who was just standing there staring at us like we were in the middle of a freak show. I didn't like that. "Introductions. Now." I snapped at them. They all flinched, but the British guy came up first, "Hello, my name is Shaun Hastings. My colleagues here are Desmond Miles, Rebecca Crane, Hannah Johnson, and over there is Mark Neill. My friend that you have carried away is Lucy Stillman." I gave them each a once-over; Desmond was tall and handsome. He had lightly tanned skin, dark hair, hazel eyes, and a scar over the left side of his lip. Rebecca looked like someone that you would usually describe as having a spunky attitude. But right now, she looked like a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears that she seemed barely able to hold in. other then that she was beautiful. She had short, black hair and brown eyes. Her sun-kissed skin was free of any kind of blemish. Note to self: ask her how she does it later. Unfortunately though, she broke down and began crying into Shaun's sweater vest, which already looked thoroughly soaked. Next, I looked at Hannah. She was platinum blonde (I would later find out that this was her natural hair color.) and had slightly pale skin and emerald eyes. She stood at about 5'6", so I estimated her age to be at around 17 or 18. When she noticed me examining her, she looked up at me, smiled brightly and said, "Hello, I'm Hannah. What's your name?" I placed her accent as Irish automatically. Although it wasn't a brogue, it was still a slightly thick accent. "My name is Annabeth. This is Percy and she's Thalia." I said curtly. "Nice to meet you," said another masculine voice in an almost identical Irish accent as Hannah, "I'm Mark. Mark Neill." I turned to him and gave him a once-over. He was about 6'2" with slightly tan skin, black hair and blue eyes. I placed his age to be from 18 to about 20. I looked at Desmond, who hadn't spoken a word since we saw him. He was looking at the ground, probably feeling like that pile of dog crap he was staring at after Shaun's fit. That's when I finally put the pieces together. I figured out why he looked so familiar. It was actually more of a hypothesis with a 35% chance of being correct, but I was going to take my chances. I turned, pointed at him and said, "_Ehi, tu__! __Che cosa__afferma__il__credo__?_" (Hey, you! What states the creed?) HE stared at me for a second and then, almost as if by instinct, he said, "_Gli Stati__credo__che__niente__è vero__e__tutto__è__permesso__._" (The creed staets that nothing is true and everything is permitted.) I studied him for two more seconds and said to the group, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, my siblings of the Brotherhood."


	10. Chapter 8

**The Half-Blood Assassin**

**Disclaimer:** I really shouldn't have to write this. You guys know the drill.

**AN:** I'd like to thank Assassin Lord for reviewing.

**Chapter 8**

_**Annabeth POV**_

We all learned more about each other back at the big house. As it turns out, I was right about Desmond. He is indeed a descendant of Ezio Auditore. I also learned that I was also right about everyone's ages. The one thing that I hadn't guessed was that Mark and Hannah are currently in an ongoing relationship. I didn't know how far into their relationship they had gone, but I warned them anyway that since they were staying in the Hermes cabin at the moment, not to show any public displays of affection that went further than kissing because the Hermes kids will have cameras and they will post anything that they find funny on the internet. As soon as he heard that, Desmond started laughing his ass off. When he calmed down enough to talk, he said sarcastically, "What? No. Mark and Hannah would never. I mean, it's not like they're the ones making the most noise at night in our base! Hell, the only thing there that goes bump in the night is their bed against the wall! Well, actually, that goes thump, doesn't it? Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, OWWWWWW!" He said when Rebecca slapped him hard in the back of the head. He was rewarded with a pale-faced Mark stuttering out that QUOTE: "We would never do…_that_ if that's what you're implying." Hannah's reaction was to blush madly and quickly look away in embarrassment. But enough of that. About 2 hours after their arrival, Lucy's condition stabilized and she was simply sleeping soundly. Within 3 hours, she was up. During those three hours the rest of the group got their sleeping arrangements organized. As it turns out, there's this new alliance that the Athena cabin and the Hecate cabin came up with where if new cabins or structures were needed, the Athena cabin would design it and the Hecate cabin would use magic to conjure it into reality. So, we created an awesome guest cabin. Now, even the still unclaimed that get here still don't have to go to the Hermes cabin. Thankfully, there were none, so our guests had the cabin to themselves. This means that Mark and Hannah had privacy, which means…OH GODS, ANNABETH! Were you REALLY going to go there? _And besides, I really shouldn't be talking. I mean, really. Percy and I did it for the first time in that brothel in Roma back in __1508__, so we're safe. I mean, it's not as if my mom can sense when her children lose their virginity, right? RIGHT?_ In the distance, I heard a very loud hoot. Like an owl's hoot, only magnified 50 times. I looked up and saw a big black cloud blot out the sun. But this cloud was weird because it seemed to be getting bigger. And it seemed to be moving. I also took the opportunity to look down and I noticed that the ground had some sort of black mist crawling all over it. Black mist with big, hairy bodies and long, hairy legs. _Oh merda._

_**Thalia POV**_

I was just strolling along, going to check up on how Lucy was doing when I heard a blood curdling scream that was at such a high pitch, Mrs. O'Leary was yowling. I could swear that I had gone deaf. "What the fuck was that?" I yelled out when it was over. Not 2 seconds after my comment, Annabeth burst out of the woods in a dead sprint towards the Poseidon cabin. _What the fuck?_ I thought before I saw what had her all freaked out and crapping her trousers. A complete _horde_ of spiders that, I kid you not, were easily as long as my whole arm was chasing her. I noticed that she seemed to have some sort of white stuff on her head, so I looked up guessing at what it was. And I was correct as I saw a horde of owls flying above her let loose another volley of owl crap. These owls must have had laser guiding systems in their crap or had really good aim, because each of those putrid projectiles found its intended target: at least some part of Annabeth's body. By the time that she was out of sight, I was afraid that I would piss myself with the amount of laughter I was wheezing out.

_**Annabeth POV**_

I ran for my fucking life. I ran across camp 4 times, still being pelted with owl shit, until I finally took refuge in Percy's cabin. Fortunately, Percy was there along with his little brother, Kevin. Kevin is blonde, kind of pale, he's got blue eyes and the attention span of a…HEY! I quickly pushed that thought aside. I ran up to them and said, "In the panic room, QUICK!" I had this wild look in my eye that I know Kevin was disturbed by, but Percy seemed to be unfazed as he ushered us into a solid steel room below his cabin. "We'll finish talking later." I heard him say to Kevin. We waited in that panic room for 3 hours. For the first thirty minutes, Percy was calming me down. For the next two hours, I was telling him what happened in exaggerated detail. For the next thirty minutes, we were all bored to death but I was too paranoid to go outside. After the 3rd hour passed, Percy told Kevin to go outside. Kevin obliged immediately. I couldn't blame him. I was a nervous wreck. When Kevin had finally left, Percy decided to start talking. "Do you know what the only thing I could do to calm you down when you had a spider scare before was, Wise girl?" he asked. "No." I replied. "What?" "I had to make out with you to distract you long enough to forget the spider. But now, we're all grown up. You do know what that means, Right?" My ears perked up at the sound of that and I looked at him. He was wagging his eyebrows suggestively. I had a sudden flashback to that night in the brothel in Roma in 1508. Slowly, a smile spread itself out on my face as not just my ears began to perk up or get hot. I slowly nodded, saying "Oh yeah." Then I pounced onto him and straddled his waist while taking off my robes. Let me just say, being an adult ROCKS!


	11. Final Chapter

**The Half-Blood Assassin**

**Disclaimer:** you know the drill. I don't own.

**AN:** I am so sorry about the long wait. I got grounded, then School caught up with me and I'm studying in advance for the AP test in May, so my life right now is HELL! Pity me, I beg of you. ;_;

**Chapter 9**

Three weeks after their arrival, the group of modern assassins began to adjust well. Lucy was discharged from the infirmary and was actually claimed by Athena. What a twist, eh? As it turns out, Mr. D had gotten a new pet. It was a stuffed leopard head mounted on a wall. Mr. D pitied it and gave it life again. It's just so damned weird. But, I digress. Percy and I re-knit the bonds of our relationship over the next two to three weeks. Percy calls them sessions, but I prefer not to speak of it altogether. Nico, as I have been hearing around camp, apparently has a girlfriend. Also, Thalia seems to be out of it lately. Her aim has been off, and she almost skewered a poor satyr one day at the archery range. The identity and the extent of the relationship of Nico's girlfriend are, apparently, secret. Only Nico knows, so, Percy and I tailed him throughout camp trying to figure out when he was going to meet with his new girlfriend. We followed him for days without success until one day, when he had to leave camp to "follow up on a possible lead towards any kind of advantage we may have over Gaia." We followed him all the way to a Starbucks Café in Chinatown. There, to our eternal amazement, we saw as he ran over to, hugged, spun, and kissed a rather beautiful girl. She was tall and thin with tan skin and long legs. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her back in a waterfall of mahogany locks and eyes the color of melted milk chocolate. Nico stopped spinning her and they hugged. He then placed his forehead against hers and said, "Hey there, gorgeous." The girl in his arms blushed and replied, "Nico! Stop, you're embarrassing me." "And that's a bad thing because?" he asked, and then said, "Nah, I'm just playing with you Dana." Then, to our surprise, he sighed and called out louder, "You guys know that if you wanted to meet my girlfriend, you could have just asked me to introduce you instead of following me all the way from camp." Apparently, Dana was startled by this, because she jumped back about 3 inches. Nico then turned and looked in our direction with his hands on his hips. Percy and I looked at each other, nodded, and stepped out of our hiding place, robes billowing in the sudden wind. Dana seemed to be unnerved by our appearances, because she sidled up real close to Nico and whispered in his ear, "Nico, who are these people?" Nico looked at her and said, "Its okay. Dana, this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, my most trusted friends." He gestured to each of us as he said our names and we took off our hoods in compliance. A look of understanding made its way onto her face as she said, "It's very nice to meet you both. Nico has told me so much about you both." She extended her hand and both Percy and I shook it. As it turns out, Dana is also a half-blood, and an extremely rare one at that; Dana is a daughter of Hestia. The ONLY, as a matter of fact, daughter of Hestia. I was happy for Nico and so was Percy, although Percy is the only one who would crack a joke about this. "Oh my gods! The world is going to end!" he said in mock terror. "Dude, why?" asked Nico. "Because," replied Percy, "Four things have to happen in order for a confirmed apocalypse: the richest man in the world has to be Mexican, the tallest basketball player has to be Asian, pigs have to fly, and you have to get a girl! We were completely safe until now, no thanks to you!" "You do know that just because you're my friend doesn't mean I can't call you an asshole, right? And besides, when have pigs flown?" Nico said. "First of all, that weird monster from the battle of Manhattan and second, the swine flu!" explained Percy. At this, Nico face-palmed, Dana giggled, and I slapped Percy upside the head as hard as I possibly could. Percy cried out. For the rest of that day, we got to know Dana. She's a very sweet girl and I hope Nico's happy. But anyway, about a month after the arrival of the modern assassins, the Hunters of Artemis and the roman campers arrived for the trip to mount Olympus. We were all nervous. But we boarded the Argo II and we endured the 14 hour flight to the base of the mountain. When we arrived, we found the base of the peak-less mountain crawling with earthborn and giants. We landed the Argo II in a secure location and quickly went to work. The Elite teams of Camp Half-Blood, Camp SPQR and the Hunters were soon deployed, taking out a large chunk of the earthborn army. Among them were us, the assassins. We worked quietly and efficiently, killing off as many as possible before we were discovered. In our defense, it wasn't our fault. It was this one hunter who got all snobby with Percy and didn't listen to Thalia, so she pushed Percy right in front of a patrolling group of earthborn. Unfortunately, we weren't able to kill them all fast enough for the alarm not to be raised. That's when the siege began. Armies separated into groups led by the cabins from both camps working with their respective doubles ganged up on their godly parents' giant opposite. The only two that stood unopposed were Hera's and Artemis' adversaries. That's when the gods finally began to show up. Each god, aided by at least a dozen of their own children, managed to send his/her counterpart back to Tartarus. The giants fell in this order: Hermes, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Demeter, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hestia. We were having an especially hard time defeating the counterparts of Hera and Artemis, seeing as they don't have children. Then, apparently, something broke in Desmond and he went to fight at the side of Artemis. All of a sudden, her adversary began to lose ground, and quickly. It was no time until the giant was defeated. When that fight was concluded, everyone turned their attention to Hera's giant. We all ganged up on the poor creature. It didn't last 3 minutes. Then, all 14 participating gods pointed their weapons at the growth that the giants were trying so hard to protect, and sent Gaia back to sleep. When the fighting ceased, exhaustion took it's toll. We had been fighting for 39 hours straight and not a break in between. We did encounter some losses, but they would be given proper funerals later. For now, what we needed to do was get our stories straight. We, meaning Percy, Thalia and I, were thoroughly questioned by each of our respective godly parents. When they were all done being pissed off as HELL at us, they were glad that we were alive and as okay as conceivably possible considering what we just endured. Athena looked like she wanted to fry both Percy and I alive. Poseidon looked like he didn't give a rat's fuzzy ass about what his son did. Then when the hype about the three of us died down we checked out the issue of why Desmond was able to help kill Artemis' enemy. That there was a fiasco that, in hindsight, I probably should have recorded. It was better than damn cable TV! All of the gods were dumbfounded, because the only way that Desmond would have been able to kill that giant with Artemis is if he was of her lineage. That's when Artemis must have mentally put the pieces together. Desmond's bloodline, including Ezio and Altaïr, is descended from the only demigod child Artemis had before taking her vow of eternal maidenhood. And thus, Desmond is, technically, a child of Artemis even if she is not his mother. When the wounded were taken care of and the dead were loaded onto the boat, The Argo II finally sailed back home. But, unfortunately, just because it was our return trip didn't make it any less boring. When we finally arrived at camp, both sets of campers sat down in the dining pavilion of Camp Half-Blood for a victory feast fit for 20 kings. Even the gods were in attendance! There was food, drink, laughter, and merriment all around! The gods even got rid of their old grudges and now, the children of the big three are allowed to go into their uncles' domains without any trouble whatsoever. But the most unforgettable part was at the end of the party. Everyone was up and dancing except for Percy and I. I approached him and said with a smirk, "Hey there Seaweed Brain. Wanna dance?" Percy looked up at me and sighed. Then he looked past me and tapped his kneecap three times in quick succession. I followed his gaze and saw Chiron nod once at Percy, smiling as he did so. Percy then looked back at me but I kept my gaze on him a little longer. I narrowed my eyes as Chiron smirked and whispered into Argus' ear. Argus then looked up and gave another signal. I then turned back to Percy to warn him that something was going to happen when he stood up. Almost as if on cue, all of the lights in the room dimmed except for one that was, coincidentally, right above us. But I don't believe in coincidence. And notice that I said _almost__ as if on cue_. Percy also seemed to be startled by this. Again, he looked past me and mouthed, "_What's going on?_" But, apparently, Chiron wasn't much help. I saw an irritated expression crawl onto Percy's face as he almost unnoticeably shook his head. Such a small group of movements quickly bunched together, it was a miracle that I could catch one. Then, he looked back at me, embarrassment clear on his face. I raised an eyebrow questioningly, and then lowered it as he clasped my left hand and began to speak, "Annabeth, when I first showed up here at Camp Half-Blood, I was dizzy with blood loss, I had a broken-off minotaur horn in my hand, and I was dragging Grover, who was unconscious, across the border with me and I was trying my hardest not to stuff the horn in his mouth because he wouldn't stop begging for food in his sleep. I fell unconscious as well. When I woke up, I saw the most beautiful girl in my entire life. Her tan skin, her long, blond hair, her stormy grey eyes, simply beautiful. She was feeding me what I now know is ambrosia. Later, I learned her name after learning that my ex-world history teacher was half horse. That girl was you. We hated each other's guts then. The next summer, we went to find the Golden Fleece to help save Thalia's pine. On Polyphemus' Island, you were severely injured and I wouldn't leave without you. We returned in time to see Clarisse place the Golden Fleece on Thalia's pine and its healing. Then a few days later, Thalia's tree barfed her up or something, I don't know how, but she came back. Then, I refused to believe that you were dead the next summer when both you and Lady Artemis were captured by Kronos and forced to hold up the sky. And so our friendship went until after the battle of Manhattan. That was when we took the first great leap in our relationship. Now, considering the circumstances, I think we're ready to take the next one." He paused and slowly dropped onto one knee, still holding my left hand. Oh gods. He then took a deep breath, let it all out, and continued, "Annabeth Chase, you are the love of my life and have always been since the moment we met. I promise to love you forever and beyond. Will you marry me?" Upon saying these words, he produced from his right pocket the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was a simple silver band with a plate on the top where there were nine precious stones: four diamonds and four rubies circling a perfect black pearl in an alternating pattern. I gasped upon seeing the ring, my right hand covering my open mouth. Everyone was quiet with anticipation. I moved my mouth to answer, but no sound came out. My vision quickly became blurry with tears as I finally choked out in a very small voice, "Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you, Percy. Why wouldn't I if I love you so much?" Then, for dramatic effect, Percy slowly slid the ring onto my left ring finger. All of a sudden, we went deaf with the amount of campers cheering. We each took turns making peace with our new soon to be in-laws, and I have got to say, Poseidon is really not as bad as mother says he is. But, fortunately for Percy, mother spared his life in order to make peace between her and Poseidon. Hell, all of this even struck a chord with Artemis, and she hated men. She walked up to the both of us, turned to me and said, "I wish you both the best of luck in the years to follow, and may you have many children." Then she whispered in my ear and I finally smelled the alcohol on her breath, "And really, by the looks of things, you're well on your way to fulfilling that blessing right now." Then, she hiccupped startling Percy and I to no end. Right then and there, I realized that my life, being the never-ending adventure that it is, was about to get very interesting.

Ω _FIN____**Ω**_

**AN:** And thus ends my story. Starting on this chapter, it is finished. I'm debating on whether or not to make a sequel. I'll make a poll on my profile page ASAP, so let me know about what you guys think I should do. Thanks a million for reading! DoomStone


End file.
